1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dewatering structure, and more particularly, to an electricity-free dewatering structure adapted for dewatering a water-contained object by applying a centrifugal force produced by a rotation.
2. The Prior Arts
Mopping floor is a routine job in daily life. In general, a wet cloth sheet is often used to clean the floor. More often, different kinds of mops are used to mop the floor. However, mop cloth used for cleaning the floor has to be repetitively flushed by water for removing dusts or dirt from the mop cloth, and the water contained in the mop cloth has to be reduced to a suitable degree. Typically, the water contained in the cloth sheet has to be removed by wringing with hands or by a centrifugal drier. However, a mop includes a mop cloth and a rod connected with each other. Thus, the mop cannot be put into a centrifugal drier for removing the water therefrom, and it is also inconvenient and laborious to wring the mop cloth. Moreover, when wringing the cloth sheet or the mop cloth with hands to remove the water, one may be in the risk of having his/her hands and/or skin hurt by the dusts, and dirt carried therein.
Taiwan Patent No. M338634 discloses a dewatering apparatus for providing a solution to overcome the aforementioned dewatering difficulty. The dewatering apparatus includes a bucket, a rotary unit, a transmission unit, and a driving rod unit. In operation, a mop cloth of a rotating plate type mop is disposed in a container of the rotary unit. The driving rod unit drives the transmission unit and the transmission unit drives the rotary unit, so as to dewater the cloth disposed in the container.
Although the dewatering apparatus mentioned above can dewater the mop cloth of the rotating plate type mop, the transmission unit uses gears for transmission. Therefore, the dewatering apparatus has the following disadvantages.
First of all, when the driving rod unit is applied by a force, the structure of the dewatering apparatus appears insufficient stability problems of displacement and jumpiness. The driving rod unit includes a driving rod. An upper end of the driving rod is pivotally connected with a shaft rod. The driving rod is adapted for driving the transmission unit by applying a leftward pivot force relative to the shaft rod. When the driving rod applies a leftward pivot force, the whole structure of the dewatering apparatus will be leftward moved. When the repetitive forces are applied thereon, the whole structure will then be driven to appear intermittent, leftward jumping displacements, and thus be difficult to be maintained at the original position. This may cause the driving rod of the driving rod unit unable to stably work or apply forces to and fro.
Secondly, it appears transmission non-smooth, acceleration difficult, and an insufficient centrifugal force. The mop cloth of the rotary disk type mop is dewatered by the centrifugal force of the rotary unit. As such, only when the container is accelerated to a certain rotation speed, the centrifugal force of the rotary unit can be provided to sufficiently dewater the mop cloth. However, the driving rod of the driving rod unit is incapable of stably working or applying forces to and fro, so that it is difficult to smoothly drive the gear rack to horizontally move so as to drive an in-line gear and a one-way gear. As such, it is hard to further improve the rotation speed of the rotary unit driven by the transmission unit.
Thirdly, because the whole structure of the dewatering apparatus intermittently and leftward jumpily displaces, the mop cloth of the rotary disk type mop cannot be stably positioned at a center of the container of the rotary unit. Therefore, the container may be caused with vibration, which deters the rotation.
Fourthly, a bottom of the receptacle body is provided with wheels. Although it is convenient for moving, the wheels unfortunately make the whole structure more unstable when applied with the leftward force by the driving rod.
In view of the aforementioned disadvantages of the dewatering apparatus disclosed by Taiwanese Patent No. M338634, it can be learnt that when dewatering by the centrifugal force, the whole structure must be maintained stable and the transmission should be smooth, so that the rotary unit should be stably accelerated to a certain rotation speed.